Cherrim
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Cherrim wants to prove that she has what it takes to be a Pokemon that can be loved and remembered by many. Trying her best, Cherrim blossoms into determination, willing to make people remember she exists. Can she succeed in doing it, or will she be doomed to obscurity forever?
1. Chapter 1

Cherrim sighed as she and Lumineon were both together in front of Cherrim's house in front of a pond, with the house in shape of Cherrim herself, or more specifically her true sunny form that always popped out whenever the sun was bright. The blossom Pokemon was feeling bad for herself, and Lumineon was trying her best to make the flower like grass type feel better.

"You know what?" Cherrim stated as she had her stubby hands on her face, sighing as she was tempted to shield herself inside her dormant form.

Lumineon poked her head out of the water as she eyed Cherrim, just rolling her eyes as she knew how whiny Cherrim would occasionally get. "What now, Cherrim? You're having another existential crisis?"

"...I want my own story!" Cherrim exclaimed as she stood up, moving her small flowery fists around. "I'm tired of being ignored by everyone. I want to be known that I do exist, to prove my worth and feel happy about existing!"

Lumineon blinked as she took a sip of the pond water, gulping as she looked back at Cherrim. "...and just what would convince you to have your own story?"

"Well, surely there must be people who care about me." Cherrim remarked as she tilted her head to the right, frowning. "Someone, anyone... there's gotta be at least a small group out there that's clamoring for me."

Lumineon rolled her eyes again as she scoffed, fluttering her big butterfly like fins. "I highly doubt it. people don't care about me, yet I don't let it get to me."

Cherrim grumbled as she pointed at Lumineon. "Well, you should. Do you know what it's like to be forgotten by everyone?"

"Of course. I'm called THE forgotten Pokemon for a reason." Lumineon responded in a cocky manner as she began chuckling.

Cherrim growled as she glared at Lumineon. "Yeah, but at least everyone actually knows you! I'm only seen in this form when the sun comes out!" She sighed as she shook her head, sitting down and pouting. "I just wish... I got a chance to do my own thing."

Suddenly, Arceus appeared out of thin air, scaring both female Pokemon as he looked down at the two much smaller species, nodding his head as he raised his neck.

"Cherrim, was it? I heard your plea," Arceus stated as he approached Cherrim. "Which kind of story do you wish to have?"

Cherrim gasped as she held her hands together, her eyes widening as she felt her heart getting bigger. "Ooh, this is the moment I've been waiting for!"

"Is it really, though?" Lumineon remarked with a casual glance as she was still smirking.

Cherrim then blasted Lumineon with a sun powered Solar Beam, turning back to face the Pokemon God, with Arceus quite shocked at how prone to anger Cherrim apparently was.


	2. Chapter 2

"...So, what kind of story do you want?" Arceus asked as he looked down at Cherrim.

Cherrim gasped as she then took a moment to think, pausing as she attempted to fold her stubby arms, but just stopped as she shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure. What can be done with me that hasn't been done with anyone else?"

"...You could explain why your regular form is concealed inside that strange rose," Lumineon remarked as she was drinking some blue Gatorade.

"...Why are you drinking Gatorade?" Cherrim and Arceus stated in unison as they glanced quickly at each other, before turning back to Lumineon.

"Hey, sports drinks are tasty. And they give me ideas!" Lumineon stated as she began flapping her butterfly like wings, briefly flying in the air as she made a huge splash back down, soaking Arceus and Cherrim. "See what I mean?"

Cherrim groaned at Lumineon's water pun as he shook her head, turning back to Arceus. "As I said, what could be done with me that wasn't done with anyone else?"

"What the- did you not hear me?" Lumineon stated as she rolled her eyes, sighing. "Ugh, whatever. Just cut to the next chapter before I get cut off by something stupid and-"


	3. Chapter 3

"Really?" Cherrim stated in disappointment as she took a look at a computer screen. "No reviews, no favorites, no follows? Nothing?"

"Patience." Arceus stated as he looked down at Cherrim. "Almost all fics barely get any attention when they start out. And a good chunk of them barely get any attention, even if they're good or better than most of the stuff published.

"Yeah, come on, Cherrim. Let it go." Lumineon remarked as she flapped her butterfly wings. "Being the most popular thing isn't everything."

"Easy for you to say. You embrace being obscure!" Cherrim snapped as she shook her head. "In fact, I'm sick of this babble. Just teleport me somewhere! Somewhere where I can be hot stuff!"

Arceus and Lumineon murmured as they glanced at each other, with Arceus using his power to teleport Cherrim away.

"...So, where did you take her?" Lumineon asked as she faced Arceus.

Arceus smirked as he faced Cherrim. "Oh, to a hot location. She wanted the attention, after all."


End file.
